Tap Tap
by dazzled620
Summary: I don't know really. Bella and Edward meet on a plane to Forks. Things pick up as they start talking and play the common game Tap Tap. When they finally land in Forks, things have changed for the better. Better then it sounds. One shot. AH. OOC.


**A/N: So I really don't know what's going on with this story, well not really a story. It's a one-shot. I've been sick for the last few days, so I played Tap Tap for hours. While playing, the idea just sort of popped in my head. Sorry if it isn't very good. Oh yeah, it's all human. Bella's real OCC. But that's the only way the story would work. **

I couldn't believe Renee was actually making me do this. Sure, I loved my dad and I mean I guess it was sort of my fault. Did that mean I wanted to go spend my entire summer with my dad? No. Did it mean that I wanted to spend it in the tiny town of Forks, Washington where all it did was rain? Nope. Did it mean that I wanted to spend the entire summer away from my friends with nothing to do? If you guessed no, you would be right.

Did they really have to make me spend the _entire _summer in Forks? Even a few weeks in summer camp was better than that. Hell, boarding school would be better than that. The only thing keeping me from running was the fact that I just had to make it until September when I would be a legal adult. I would be a senior in high school, and then I could leave forever.

But here I was… On my way to the airport with a summer full of luggage in the back of the car. I hadn't packed many clothes. Some jeans, some shirts, and a few sweat shirts. I could do laundry. So the rest of my luggage was packed with CDs (even though I had my iPod) and books to last three months.

"You'll have fun, Bella. Get that frown off your face. Hopefully you still want to come back after all the fun you're going to have," Renee started talking to me like I was five years old.

I just gave her a look like, _Are you serious?_

"Come on, Bells. You'll have a great time and if it really is that bad –which it won't be- you can call and we'll see if you can come home early," Phil said.

"Depending how things are going," Renee chimed in.

I hadn't even been to Forks since I was fourteen years old. That summer, I had thrown such a huge fit that they never made me come again. Until the incident… I guess it was sort of my fault that I was being sent away to my personal prison. The last week of school, I had done some things that I wasn't exactly proud of. Throwing a _huge _party at my house was one of them. Well, even if it did mean that I would have to spend my entire summer in Forks… The party was epic. It wasn't one that was going to be forgotten anytime soon.

It wasn't my fault that Renee and Phil decided to go to a baseball game in Orlando. They practically _asked _me to have a party. I was a teenager with a ton of friends, that's what happens when parents leave town. I mean, I cleaned up afterwards! …well, technically not until Renee had demanded that I clean or she would send me to a Catholic all girls school in Ireland for my senior year. That wasn't happening.

Anyway, now I was being sent off. We just got to the airport and Phil helped me get my luggage out of the car.

"If it's okay, we can't walk you in. I have to go to a tryout for a team. You'll be okay?" He asked.

"I'll be fine," I mumbled. I had gone to the airport by myself several times.

Let's just hope the plane ride went by fast. I was going to have to take a five hour flight from Jacksonville to Seattle. From there, I would take a smaller plane to Port Angeles. Then, I was taking a taxi to Forks because Charlie was "working." I figured that just meant he couldn't be bothered to drive to Port Angeles and pick me up. I didn't care though.

Security wasn't too busy so I got to my gate with about a half hour to spare. I walked around to find somewhere to eat, even though airport food was insanely overpriced. I bought a muffin and a bottle of water before heading back to my gate.

I looked around seeing how many people were here, which was probably about 30 or so. There was an older couple sitting a few seats away from me. Other than that, most of them were sitting in there only little area. I was the only person I saw traveling alone –if you didn't count the girl with her small dog- until I saw him. I was surprised I hadn't seen him earlier, since he was staring at me.

When I looked up at him, he dropped his eyes. I chuckled to myself.

"Boarding for flight 725," a voice announced over the intercom.

I threw away the remainder of my muffin and went to get in line to board. If it seemed like there weren't many people there when I was sitting down, I was wrong. It seemed like there was a ton of people boarding the plane. Thank God seats were assigned in the plane and I had an aisle. I tended to get a bit claustrophobic on planes.

After standing in the line for about five minutes, I was on the plane that would be heading towards my doom.

"Hmm… 14 C. 14 C," I mumbled to myself as I went to find my seat.

"You've got to be kidding," I muttered when I saw who would be sitting next to me. The guy that had been staring at me earlier.

I made a note to try and stop talking to myself. Maybe I was going crazy…

Now that I was closer, I noticed how attractive he was. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He had bronze messy hair and these striking green eyes that… dazzled me.

"Are you sitting here?" He asked, motioning to the seat next to him.

I figured I was probably staring, so I shook my head a bit before I answered his question.

"Yeah. 14 C, right?" I said stupidly.

He nodded with this crooked smile on his face. Oh, that crooked smile. I didn't even know how he did it. But however he did, it _worked. _It dazzled me further.

"So, what's your name?" He asked happily.

"Bella, Bella Swan," I told him. "How about you?"

"Edward Cullen. Pleasure to meet you," he said smiling.

It was embarrassing what the smile of some random stranger did to me. The flight attendant came on the intercom to talk about safety, so we didn't get a chance to talk anymore.

The plane took off without another word from either of us. I was grabbing on to the arm rest with my eyes shut tight. I had never been one for taking off. Once we were in the air, things would get better.

Once the flight attendant gave the okay, I pulled out my iPod. I need something to distract myself from the bronze God sitting next to me.

I opened my Tap Tap app, knowing that if anything would get my mind off of him… That was it.

I guess you could say I was a Tap Tap junkie. Not to mention, I was _great _at it. None of my friends could beat my high score. Even on extreme, I dominated.

After the third song, I started really getting into it. Not bothering to think about how crazy I looked shaking my iPod around to get a few extra points.

I didn't even notice that Edward was staring at me until I had been playing for a solid thirty minutes. I finally noticed out of the corner of my eye and paused my game.

"Uh… I'm sorry. Did you want to play?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Hmm… sure."

"Alright, let me just finish this song."

I pushed play, waiting for the countdown. I bit my lip, now aware of the eyes that were watching me as I played. I still ended the song nearly perfect.

I turned around awkwardly in my seat so I was facing him. He turned to and I set the game to two player mode.

"Medium, Bells? I think I can do better than that," he said with a laugh.

"What did you just call me?" I asked surprised.

"Bells? Well, your name _is _Bella. It's a nickname for that." The way he said it made it sound more like a question.

"Actually, my name's Isabella. Bella is my nickname for that. Sorry, no one except my parents has ever called me Bells."

"Oh, okay. Now as I was saying I think I can do a bit better than medium. Unless of course you think I'll beat you," he said teasingly.

I changed the level to extreme and went to find a song. Honestly, I had an ego the size of a horse. I knew I'd beat Edward. I picked one of the hardest, fastest songs.

"That's more like it," he said as he positioned his hand into the right spot.

As the song started, I glanced over at his side of the screen every once in a while. Dang, he was good. But I was better. I hadn't missed one yet. But neither had he.

I bit my lip, almost concerned that I was going to be beat by a complete stranger.

The song finally ended after another three tense minutes.

"Ha! I beat you!" Edward exclaimed.

"By ten points! I demand a rematch!"

So that's how we spent the next hour. Sometimes I would win, other times he would win. Never was there more than a thirty point difference between our two scores.

"Alright, my fingers are starting to hurt. Let's take a break," Edward finally said.

I would've made a comment about him forfeiting, but I agreed. My fingers were hurting too.

"Hmm… So is Seattle home or are you visiting?" He asked.

"Well, I guess I'm visiting. But I'm not going to Seattle. This is just a stop along the way." I told him.

"Oh really? Where are you going then?"

"Do you always ask strangers personal questions?" I asked, a little irritated by his nosiness. But honestly, I wanted to know the same things about him. I felt a sort of pull towards him.

"Nah, this is a first actually. There's something about you that makes me want to know more," he said bluntly. "So, are you going to answer my question?"

"I'm going to visit my dad. He lives in this really small town. After Seattle, I'm taking a plane to Port Angeles. From there, I'm going to his house. Any more questions?"

"Actually, yes I do. This small town doesn't happen to be Forks, does it?" He asked.

"Um… Yeah, it is."

"Oh! That's where I'm going to!" He exclaimed.

God, he sounded like some hyper five year old. And a stalker.

"Do you live there?" I asked him.

"Oh, who's asking the personal questions now? But yes, I do. My school ends earlier, so I decided to spend a week with my brother in Florida. Now I'm coming home. Do you always visit your dad? I've never seen you before."

"Nope. I haven't been there since I was fourteen. My mom and step dad forced me to come. I got in a bit of trouble the last week of school. You probably know my dad. Charlie Swan, he's the chief of police."

"Oh, Charlie? Yeah I know him. But I know everybody in Forks. What did you do to make them force you here?"

"I had this party when they were out of town. I got in a lot of trouble since there was some alcohol and drugs at said party and was forced here. And threatened to be sent to an all girls' Catholic school."

"Harsh… But if it was a good party, I'm sure it was worth it. How long are you stuck in Forks?"

"All. Summer. Long." I groaned.

"We'll have to meet up sometime! I'm sure my sister would _love _you and I wouldn't mind spending some more time with you."

"Are you always so honest?" I asked him, even though I was hoping I would see him again to. I didn't have to worry about it though. This plane wouldn't land for another two and a half hours.

"Yeah, usually. I figure that if everyone was more honest, the world would be a better place. If people were straight up with their opinion instead of hiding it… In my mind, people would get along if they didn't hide things."

"You're really weird, you know that?"

"Thanks, give me a real confidence boost. You're pretty weird too though. You offer a complete stranger if he wants to play Tap Tap with you."

"That's the thing, it doesn't seem like you're a stranger. It seems like I've known you my whole life."

I was surprised that I said that out loud. I usually didn't voice my thoughts so much.

"I feel the exact same way about you…" he trailed off.

After a short silence, we continued to talk about little nothings. By the end of the flight, I learned that he had two sisters and two brothers but they were all adopted. Jasper and Alice were the people that he had been visiting in Florida. He told me that he had never had a serious girlfriend, his favorite color was gold, he loved music and played the piano, and that he was going to be a senior in high school like me. I had learned a lot of other stuff about him too.

"Wanna walk together to the next plane?" He offered.

"Sure," I said, happy that he wasn't going to run as soon as the plane landed.

I would be lying if I said it didn't surprise me when he grabbed my hand as we walked to the plane.

"Make sure you don't get lost," he said with a wink.

"Right," I mumbled. His wink alone made me weak at the knees.

On the plane to Port Angeles, we sat next to each other again. Instead of talking, we decided to play some more Tap Tap. The same events took place as we tried to one up each other at the game.

"Bella, are you going to run off as soon as we land?" Edward asked softly. The plane was already making a descent.

"Of course not. Well, I do have to leave to find a taxi…" I told him.

"A taxi? No, no, no! You are _not _taking a taxi! I'll drive you to Forks myself. Well, technically I won't. My brother Emmett is picking me up."

"I can't let you do that, Edward. I barely know you! I can't make you drive me all the way to Forks!" I told him.

"Don't act like it's out the way. I'm going there anyway. I honestly don't want to leave you yet. You won't be a bother. Emmett'll probably love to have you around. He's started to believe that I'm gay because I've never had a girlfriend."

"Are you sure, Edward? I really don't want to impose. I could take a taxi, it would be no problem. My mom even gave me money for a taxi."

"Well then I guess you can use that money for something else because you're driving with me."

If it was anybody besides Edward, I probably would've started to believe that he wanted to kidnap me. I trusted Edward though even if I had only met him this morning.

Surprising me, he leaned over and kissed me. On the lips. I was about to pull away when I realized that _he _kissed _me. _He felt the same way. I leaned closer to him, deepening the kiss.

We pulled away when we needed to breathe.

"Wow," I whispered.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have done that. I mean, we just met this mor-" I cut him off.

"No, no, no! You aren't sorry. I loved it, Edward. I don't care if we just met. Something, something about this seems right." I said motioning to the two of us.

"Thank God. I didn't want to seem like a total stalker, but I feel the same way."

"Oh, just because I feel that way about you doesn't mean you _aren't _a complete and total stalker," I said teasingly.

He elbowed me lightly in the side and laughed.

"You are now arriving in Port Angeles, Washington. The weather is…" the flight attendant continued on while I tried to block her out.

Finally, the doors opened and Edward grabbed my hand as we left the airplane.

"Let's go look for our luggage, and then I'll cal Emmett and see where he is."

We found our belongings easily, and then Emmett. He was a pretty big guy. He was much, much taller than me and even taller than Edward who was easily 6'4.

"Who's this, Eddie?" Emmett asked, curiously. "She's cute," he "whispered" the last part to Edward even if I could easily hear.

"This is Bella. She's my… girlfriend, if she wants to be?" He asked turning to smile at me.

"You got to spend a week with Jasper, and come back with a girl? I've taught you well," Emmett said not joking in the slightest.

"Actually, we didn't meet while I was with Jasper. We met on the plane home," Edward told Emmett proud not once letting go of my hand.

"Did little Eddie finally join the mile high club? I might actually be proud to call you my brother!" Emmett exclaimed.

I looked down, blushing furiously. "No, Emmett! We kissed, that's it!" Edward explained.

"Whatever you say, Eddie. Let's head home. Where are you going, Bella?" Emmett asked me.

"I'm going to my dad's house. I'll tell you when to turn when we get there," I told him. I hoped that I could remember where his house was.

"Why don't you join us for dinner?" Edward asked.

"I'll call my dad. I don't know what he'll say. Since this whole trip is supposed to be a punishment and all…" I reminded him.

I was in for quite the summer. I would have to thank Phil and Renee for sending me here…if I ever went back. Right now, I think I was pretty happy staying in Forks right where I belonged. With Edward. Even if I had only known him for a day…

**A/N: If you think they moved too fast, COOL. It's OOC, that's what happens. They meet one second, and are making out the next. It's spontaneous and I liked it. This is only my second one shot. So please review and let me know what you think. (:**


End file.
